


The Wrong Fairy

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Magic, Yeah this is a weird one, but good weird, fairies coming to life, magic sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fairy finds herself in the wrong place at the wrong time, and a god of mischief is repaying some favours, a certain british actor soon gets a Christmas gift he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Fairy

*Ring ring* *Ring ring* *Ring ring*

“Please pick up Sis... please...”

“Hello?”

“Hey Sis, It’s me; Tom”

He heard a low sigh on the other end of the line;

“Hi Tom, you know you can just say ‘it’s me’; after all these years I do recognise your voice”

“Ehehehe, oh yeah... right...”

He paused, suddenly feeling silly with the reason behind his call, his sister picking up on his hesitation;

“Tom, what is it? Are you ok?”

“Oh yes, yes! Of course I’m fine. I just need a little favour... I need a fairy”

“A what?”

“Ok, it’s like this... I have a date thing... and I’m cooking her dinner at my place. She’s really nice Sis, and has this HUGE thing for Christmas. I’ve got the tree up but I don’t have a Fairy to go on top. Is there any chance you have one I could borrow?”

“You need me to provide a fairy so you can get laid”

“Pretty much, yes”

She sighed down the phoneline;

“Ok, I’ll see what I can dig up at such short notice, I’ll send hubby round with whatever we can sort out shortly”

“Thanks Sis! You’re the best!”

~*~

*Ding Dong*

Tom eagerly ran to the door, swinging it open as his brother in law was about to press the doorbell again;

“Hi!”

“Do you always answer the door in a towel?”

Tom glanced down;

“Oh Sorry mate, just getting ready...”

He was cut short by a small doll being thrust into his hand;

“Here, it’s all we could muster up at such short notice”

Tom looked down at the unusual looking doll;

“What is this meant to be?”

“I think its Elsa. Or it might be Barbie. I dunno, all these dolls look the same to me. I think it’s in Tinkerbells dress, and she’s a fairy, right?”

“What happened to her hair?”

“Craft safety scissors and florescent highlighter pens from my office, she’s punk now. Anyway, I’ve got to get going, the little monsters will no doubt be driving your sister up the wall thanks to all those candy canes you gave them”

“Oops”

His brother in law narrowed his eyes;

“Oops indeed, just you wait kiddo; we’ll get our revenge when you finally have kids”

“Yeah, well I need to find a girl who wants them with me first...” holding up the doll he grinned; “Speaking of which, I’d best get this little lady up the tree before the next candidate arrives”

Closing the door he looked down at the small doll, its green dress and golden wings almost the same colours as the streaks in her strangely cut hair, now in somewhat of a Debbie Harry 1980’s choppy bob style;

“Well little Miss, you’ll just have to do”

As he reached up to the top of the tree he let his towel fall from his hips, decorating the rest of the tree as he paraded around naked, enjoyed the freedom of living on his own for the next 15 minutes until he needed to get dressed.

~*~

Tom looked at the front door as she slammed it behind her, he wasn’t quite sure what exactly had gone wrong, but it would have seemed that everything pissed his date off royally, from his cooking to his Christmas tree. Grabbing the bottle of his favourite Whiskey he took it into his lounge with a glass, poured himself a large measure and downed it. Filling it again he savoured it a little slower, this time reaching for the remote and flicking through the channels on the TV. Two more glasses of Whiskey later he hit the off button and rested his head back against the cushions, his eyes growing heavy and his empty glass falling from his grip as he nodded off.

~*~

“I don’t care! I wasn’t even meant to be here!”

“Listen here you mewling little pixie...”

“Fairy”

“Whatever! As I was saying, I’ve had my orders from his lordship up in the Lapland, and this one is on the good list and has earnt his present”

“So you’re pimping me out to him?”

“Yes”

“Now listen here you arrogant metallic reindeer!”

“Enough! You. Will. Do. This.” He jabbed his finger at her to punctuate his words; “You know the rules. You stayed atop the tree and that means you assist with the Christmas wishes”

Tom peered out through half closed eyes at the bizarre argument that was now happening in his lounge, his eyes going wide when he saw the scene in front of him; standing in front of the tree was the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. She was however dressed in a rather short green fairy outfit that showed off her rather shapely legs. The other side of the tree ‘he’ stood. And he had to blink a few times as it was him... it was Loki, but he looked like he did. Finally clearing his throat his two uninvited guests turned to him;

“Shit... he’s awake...” the fairy muttered.

Tom pushed himself upright, shaking his head a little before he looked again at the pair of them;

“What’s going on?”

Loki stood straight and turned to him;

“Thomas, you’ll be pleased to know Santa has you on the good list, and I’ve been tasked with making sure you get your gift this year” he motioned to the Fairy; “She’s all yours”

Tom stood, wobbling on his still drunk legs;

“Its not that I’m not thankful – I really am – but why do you look exactly like me? And how did you bring Tinkerbell to life?”

Loki pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and let out an annoyed huff;

“Why can’t you mortals just take these gifts... this is the last time I honour any favours I’ve promised... okay, firstly, it would seem ever since you portrayed me on film, if I look like you then the ladies seem a little more receptive to my visits...”

Tom chuckled, a smug look on his face as Loki continued;

“Secondly, it’s magic, plain and simple magic”

“Right... I see...” Tom didn’t see, but in his inebriated state he had more questions; “Why are you working with Santa?”

Loki let out an exasperated screech as he looked up at the ceiling;

  
“Aurgh! Modern mortals! They want everything explained... Ok, Asgard is in Scandinavia, Santa is a resident there, and I owe him a couple of favours? Happy now? Good? Fine. I’m off. Bye.”

And with a puff of green smoke he had disappeared, leaving Tinkerbell and Tom looking at the spot from which Loki had just departed from on the expensive rug and the faint singe marks that had been left behind. Finally he looked up at her, smiling bashfully as he wobbled on his feet, losing his balance and toppling to the floor.

“Oh Tom, are you ok? Perhaps you should call it a night?” Tinkerbell had rushed across the room and was now helping him to his feet, poking him in the ribs with her wand in the process.

“Ouch!”

“Oops, sorry about that, I’ll just leave it here. Let’s get you up to bed”

Tom swayed, wrapping his long arm around the short fairy’s shoulders, his mind no longer bothering to wonder why she was now human sized, just reasoning that Loki had done it;

“You know, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” he slurred as she helped him up the stairs; “I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you”

“Ok Tom, let’s just get you to bed now...”

Stumbling in the door to his bedroom she let him flop down onto the bed, laying face first in the pillows as he groaned;

“I need to pee”

“Well I’m not helping with that, you know what to do...”

She sat on the bed as he stumbled off to the adjoining bathroom, listening to him loudly pee before returning back to bed, his jeans halfway down his thighs, falling to his ankles just as he reached the bed, causing him to yet again fall flat on his face onto the covers, the golden hairs on his pert buttocks catching in the moonlight. Rolling her eyes Tink got up and pulled them from his ankles, lifting his legs onto the bed before pulling the covers over him. Swivelling around he looked at her;

“Will you stay? Please? I promise I won’t try anything, it’s just been a bit of a shitty night and I could do with some company, that’s all”

She sat on the large bed next to him, leaning against the headboard as she crossed her ankles, wiggling her toes so that the pompoms on her shoes sparkled a little.

“That’s really pretty”

Tink glanced over at Tom as he watched her feet, a sad smile on his face;

“Tinkerbell, what did I do wrong tonight? Why did she leave in such a huff?”

“You can call me Tink you know. And I think she was just expecting a bit more razzmatazz. When you were in the kitchen she inspected the tree and called me an amateur Fairy!”

“How dare she!” Tom’s voice was slightly mocking Tink, but he couldn’t help it, his mischievousness coming out through drunken tiredness.

“I know! I’m an excellent fairy!”

“You’re certainly the best one I’ve ever met. And the sexiest”

Tink blushed a little, looking over to him as he lay on his side, his eyes the colour of stormy tropical oceans, reminding her of her adventures in Neverland;

“Thank you Tom. And you’re quite a fine figure of a man. Your date didn’t know what she was missing”

Tink instinctively glanced down at the covers, and could have sworn that there was now a slight tenting to the duvet covering his lap.

“I guess you didn’t miss much when you saw me decorating the tree earlier...”

Even in the dark room he could have sworn he saw her blush as she spoke;

“Well... there were a couple of times I was wondering if you would get pine needles in places you wouldn’t want them”

He leant forward and gently ran one of the layers of her short tutu skirt between his finger and thumb;

“So you can climb down trees if you didn’t want to be here. Did you see something you liked?”

She gulped, suddenly painfully aware that she was in fact dressed exactly as the doll had been, her only garments being her dress and shoes, it would seem Mattell didn’t produce dolls with knickers anymore;

“You’re certainly as tall as the tree...”

“And you could climb me like one too...”

He leant forward and pressed a quick peck on her cheek, his lips soft against her smooth skin. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she finally found her voice;

“I could certainly sit atop you...”

Tom took his chance and pounced, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her on top of him as she let out a girly squeal that turned into a giggle. Resting her hands on his chest she looked down at him, her gold and green hair catching the pale light that was coming in the window from the streetlight outside. Leaning forwards she pressed her lips to his, letting out a little groan as he deepened the kiss and his tongue danced with hers. He tasted of the expensive Whiskey he’d been drinking and we all know what Whiskey does to good fairies... it turns them into naughty little imps. Wriggling her hips she could feel his naked stomach between her legs as she straddled him, her wetness rubbing against his skin. One of his hands worked its way between their bodies and to the aching spot that needed his attention. Rubbing at her little star shaped clit she found herself grinding against his hand, her little moans filling the room. Finally breaking apart for air Tom looked up at her, his hands pulling on the bodice of her dress and exposing her firm and modest titties, her pert little nipples pointing upwards and standing to attention.;

“Be a good little fairy and hop on my tree will you?”

Rising up onto her knees she saw him hold the base of his cock, the thick meaty shaft standing proud as she sank down onto him, stretching her enough to make her toes curl and send another twinkle of fairy dust from the pompoms on her shoes;

“Oh Tom! Your trunk is bigger than I was expecting!”

He pulled her down onto him, filling her completely;

“Well let’s see if you can stay atop this one then”

Grasping onto her hips he started to fuck her from beneath, thrusting his hips up as her head fell back in ecstasy.

“Oh God Tink, you feel amazing!”

Tom wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, and as he started to thrust harder Tink’s groans became louder, the sparks of fairy dust shooting out from her pompoms.

Suddenly they were being lifted from the covers, rising above the bed;

“Tink, what’s going on?!” Tom sounded a little panicked as he glanced to the side and saw that they were now about 4ft above the covers.

“What, you’ve never fucked a fairy before?”

They continued to rise until Tink felt the ceiling behind her, and as if gravity didn’t exist Tom felt a cushion of golden fairy dust behind him, pushing him against her and pressing her to the roof of the room.

“Well this is new...” he grinned at her.

“Fuck me Tom, make me come, pleeeeeease!”

With a sudden surge of energy Tom started to fuck Tink hard against the ceiling as if the room had been flipped upside down, grinding into her as he pushed her legs further apart with his strong thighs. A couple more thrusts and he was coming, filling her with his come as she shouted and screamed as her own orgasm hit, more shooting sparks of fairy dust coming from her toes until she finally was spent, wrapping her arms around Tom and kissing him as they floated back down to the bedcovers.

Tink watched as his eyes fluttered dreamily, his lips curling into a smile as he gently ran his fingers up and down her thighs;

“Merry Christmas Tink...”

His eyes finally closed, his long eyelashes resting against his cheeks as she smiled down at him;

“Merry Christmas Tom...”

~*~

Tom woke the next morning with a headache. Groaning he pulled the duvet over his head and wished the daylight away, before finally deciding that coffee was required. He’d had the weirdest dreams and his body still felt a little shaky. Pulling on his dressing gown and glasses he stumbled downstairs, rubbing his messy hair as he shoved his feet in his slippers as he waited for the kettle to boil. Shuffling slowly into the lounge he grabbed the remote and went to sit down, something sharp poking him in the butt as he did so;

“Oww!”

Leaning to one side he reached around and grabbed whatever it was that was spiking him, looking down in disbelief when he saw that he was holding a long silver wand with a star on the tip. Looking up at the tree he saw that Tink was still sitting atop the tree;

“Did it really happen?”

He felt silly talking to a plastic doll stuck to the top of the tree, but could have sworn that it just winked at him. Shaking his head he looked to his coffee and downed it, deciding that more caffeine was needed, and by the bucket load before he ventured out to his Sisters place for the family gathering.

~*~

Two hours later he was carefully driving his Jaguar through the quiet and snowy London streets, the back full of presents in shiny gift bags with twinkling bows. Pulling onto the gravel driveway outside his Sisters house he honked the horn, a smile spreading across his face when he saw his Mum and his nieces and nephews wave from the doorway. Climbing out he held his arms open wide as they kids ran to him;

“Uncle Tom!”

Scooping the four of them up into his arms he kissed them all before setting them back onto their feet, reaching over them to give his Mum a hug;

“Hi Mum, good to see you”

She reached up and smoothed down his hair;

“Every time I see you you’re taller than I remember”

“Maybe you’re just getting shorter” he grinned, his cheeky comments always bringing a smile to his mums face.

She gave him a swat on his arm before looking in the back of the car;

“Do you need a hand? Your sister is busy in the kitchen with the turkey”

Handing a few of the gift bags to his mum, he glanced over his shoulder when he heard a small cough from the front door. Standing transfixed to the spot he dropped the gift bag he’d been holding;

“Tink...” he whispered

“Sorry darling, did you say something?”

His mum looked up and saw where he was looking to;

“Oh have you met Tina? She’s your sister’s new nanny, she arrived a few days ago”

Tom stood staring at the petite woman standing on the doorstep, a big smile spreading across his face as he took in the short and choppy blonde hair that had streaks of green and gold in it. He watched as she walked over, holding her hand out to him;

“Hello, you must be Tom, I’ve heard a lot about you”

He stopped with his jaw agape, staring at her hair until she lifted her hand to it;

“Sorry i don’t normally look like this, I was painting with the kids and it got a bit messy!”

He shook her hand and watched as she took some of the bags from his Mum, before herding the kids back inside the house. His mum’s voice finally broke him out of his trance;

“She seems nice doesn’t she? She’s like a little fairy the way she works her magic with those kids...”

 


End file.
